


Jealousy

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Mild Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Squirting, Trust, Trust Kink, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: After helping Samara deal with Morinth, Joker makes an offhand comment that makes Shepard seethe with jealousy. He thinks it's adorable, funny and hot that she feels the need to punish him for making the green-eyed monster rear it's head. ITS RIDICULOUSLY SMUTTY AND NSFW...





	Jealousy

“I’m glad things worked out, Commander—I was worried you’d dump Samara for some crazy soul-sucker with a death fetish, all lithe and sexy and…” He turned his chair to find Abigail with her arms crossed angrily over her chest glaring daggers at him; if looks could kill… “Never mind."

He waved it off sheepishly like it was nothing. He had a feeling he'd just made things go south for the time being, and something told him he was probably not going to be spending the night in the loft tonight. However, it'd be worse if she hadn't reacted to what he was saying at all. Abigail uncrossed her arms, and walked forward, leaning down to his level, her mouth by his ear, her proximity sending a shiver down his spine...her aura was dangerous, angry, sexy and intoxicating all at the same time. He'd really stepped in it.

“Loft. Ten Minutes.” She hissed roughly. “We are _not_ talking about this here.”

He got that she didn't want to yell at him about this in front of the crew, their relationship still mostly under wraps, but it was safer with witnesses…

The door to the cockpit slid closed behind her and he let out a sigh...he hadn't meant to make her angry, he was just joking around trying to ease the tension in the room. Helping Samara kill her daughter couldn't have been easy on either of them. He sighed; he was going to have to leave his ship in the hands of the ship cancer, and while he knew it could handle it, he was not a fan...but Abigail was upset and he would do whatever it took to make her feel better. Joker grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled his baseball cap off his head before replacing it...he couldn't wait ten minutes; if he'd made her angry he was going to fix it, the sooner the better. He pushed himself up out of his chair.

“Helm’s all yours.” He muttered, hobbling out of the cockpit, not listening to the AI’s response.

He was far too nervous to wait.

The lift doors opened in front of him, Abigail wearing a bustier corset, a matching pair of panties, and thigh high boots the same blue color as her eyes, and he felt every part of him tighten at the sight. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as she approached him, tugging his beard a little harder than she normally did as she pulled him into a fierce kiss, sucking his lower lip between her own as she undressed him quickly; the last thing she did was knock his hat off his head onto the loft floor. She broke the kiss and gazed at him, a wicked spark dancing in her eyes, as she tightened a black scarf that she wrapped around his wrists during the kiss, pushing him backwards onto their bed. The hook above the head of the bed was new, he realized as she stretched his hands above his head and slipped the black tie over the hook.

“So, am I right in assuming you're not angry because of what I said about Morinth? Just jealous?”

“I'm not angry with you, Jeff.” She leaned over him, checking to make sure her knots were still tight. “Not entirely. Though, you talking like that about someone who isn't me, did make the green-eyed monster rear its head.”

He caught her gaze, laughing. “I thought there was a little green rimming your irises; Abs, don't stop—I want this.”

His voice was hoarse and she smiled down at him. Now she knew how he felt every single day, because she drew everyone's attention wherever she went, and while she didn't seem to notice, he did. It drove him crazy. She bent over him, blonde hair tickling his skin as it cascaded past her face, her lips hungrily seeking his in a fervent kiss. Just as quickly as the kiss began, she was gone, Joker already aching for her touch...he craved it, the dangerous, sexy aura she exuded coming back in full force as she stood at the foot of the bed, watching him.

She turned to the side, both hands at the seam on the left side of her underwear, thighs pressed together as she tugged and the sound of ripping cloth echoed around the loft, as she did it to the other side as well. His jaw went slack at the slight, glad she hadn't made use of the blindfold sitting on the bedside table yet; he liked watching.

“What is it with you and ripping clothes? I seem to recall someone ripping my shirt at the seams when she undressed me our first time together. Don't get me wrong—its hot, but I'm just curious.”

“I’m an impatient human being.” Her gaze flicked down his body to where his erection stood at full attention. “Plus, it turns you on.”

That it did...

She grabbed the front of the ripped panties in one hand, and the back in the other, twisting them in opposite directions before wrenching them upwards into her slit and pulling them back and forth through her wetness. A squelching sound echoed through the room, her eyes falling shut as she toyed with herself: he was watching her hungrily. The friction of the cloth against her clit was pushing her towards the edge of mindless oblivion, Joker's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he watched her, tugging hard at the scarf tied around his hands where it hung over the hook. Her eyes opened as she pulled the cloth out from between her legs. Abigail tied the garment around his head, the drenched center in his mouth, making her have to resist the urge to fan herself when he was gagged with her panties and she could hear him sucking her juices out of them. He grinned around the garment at her making her bite her lip to keep from laughing as he lounged on their bed.

She leaned down, kissing the exposed part of his cheek, fingers gliding through his chest hair, his beard tickling her. Every inch of her was pressed up against his flushed and damp skin as she gently pushed him back onto the pillows, her fingers still playing with his chest hair; she loved the feel of it against her hands. She kissed her way lower, sucking slightly, leaving little red marks in her wake, first his jaw, then his neck, then his chest—her hands moving down in tandem with the rest of her...they were on either side of his erection as they sat on his thighs, the heat from her skin was radiating off her in waves. But she didn't touch him, she just watched him, blowing cool air on his shaft, making him groan involuntarily and arch up towards her.

Her biotics flared as she held his hips down to the mattress.

“No, no. You can move when I say, and not before—you’re being punished.”

His breathing was ragged, as he managed a compliant nod, dark amusement lurking behind her crystal blue eyes.

One hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles, before she slid down his body kissing another line to his belly button, and down farther, nipping his hip bones lightly while settling herself on his thighs. She slipped a hand between them rubbing his shaft where it curved up towards his stomach before she bent her head and kissed her way up his shaft before taking it fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug. Joker arched into her hand. He was pulsing in her palm under her touch...as she traced her fingertips over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection, pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, and dripped down; blue eyes followed the trail for a second, before she leaned downward and licked him from base to tip, collecting the bead into her mouth. The warm, velvety feel of her tongue was driving him towards the brink, but just as suddenly, she was gone, making him groan in frustration.

She threw one leg over his chest, her dripping center pressed against him as she straddled him, dropping the blindfold over his eyes, his vision swimming into black. She leaned forward to check her knot tying, and he inhaled deeply, the scent of her driving him mad, as well as the fact that she would touch him, stir him up, and then leave him wanting. Abigail settled herself back down on his thighs, taking his entire length into her mouth once more; his hips jerking slightly as she touched him. Joker struggled against his restraints.

She kissed her way up his shaft—paying careful attention to the underside, and when she reached the crown, she swirled her tongue around the head for a few moments before, before licking the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around his tip again and again. She started to hum as she sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft, before releasing him, her lips leaving his crown with a pop. Joker swallowed hard imagining her licking his precum off her lips. He needed to be inside her.

But she had other ideas as she removed the rest of her garments, a dull thud sounding as they hit the floor; with this delicious torture his mind was fuzzy with lust...he wasn't going to complain about her attentions—he shivered.

Her hands were strong, movements slow; making him hiss quietly as she pressed both of her knees between his legs spreading them. She leaned down, her hands rubbing his thighs, feeling him relax under her touch; his hips nearly shot off the bed when one hand gripped his throbbing erection, her hand coated in her own wetness, massaging it over his skin. Her hand glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base. His hips surged forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist. He was seeing stars, but couldn’t help thrusting into her hand again—her hand jobs were perfect. She squeezed him harder and he pumped faster, his orgasm near, but she stopped, her hands leaving his body and he felt himself gasping for breath; she was a jealous little tease and he loved it. Her right hand returned and caught him in a vice grip pumping him slowly twice before she leaned forward and pressed several kisses down his shaft making his hips jerk. He was so close to orgasm he couldn't stand it…

Fingernails scraped his skin through his beard as she ripped the gag out of his mouth; he immediately missed the taste of her in his mouth, tugging at the restraints around his hands. He was a puddle of desire, trembling with need—need for her, and for her to finish what she'd started; he licked his lips in anticipation and for the remnants of her the gag had left behind. Her tongue traced the outer shell of his ear, her hand on his chest; he could feel it pulsing with her biotics.

“You moved.” She growled, breath hot on his ear.

That wasn't fair…

“You let me!” He felt like his words were stumbling around his tongue...maybe he'd been gagged a little too long.

“What’s the matter, Jeff? I thought you wanted this. Or do you want to back out? I won't think any less of you if you do.”

He sucked in a shuddering breath, as he shook his head fervently; who would have known that this sultry little vixen lurked just below the surface of the cool and composed Commander Shepard. She was lithe, and sexy and better than any asari. It was something he never would've expected, but since they’d started their relationship, he’d been finding little things out about her that exacerbated his love for her. Was it wrong for him to be content letting her have her way with him?

“I want you. I don't care how, though bent over a console on the bridge does have a certain appeal…”

Abigail laughed, her nose scrunching up in amusement, before positioning herself on his thighs again, bending to kiss his hip bone, his whole body shot off the bed when she took his sac into her mouth—sucking gently, tongue teasing him. He felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy. She squeezed her breasts around his erection, suckling the tip as it cleared the top of her cleavage. Her tongue snaked out from between her lips to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her breasts to stroke his erection gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her lips, closing them over his tip, her tongue darting across his slit once more, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked. He was writhing underneath her, his hands tugging the bindings again, as he let out a deep throaty moan.

“Shit.” He muttered, picturing it in his mind's eye, but he wasn't content with his imagination.

She felt the way his muscles tensed and paused before using her knees to lift herself off his thighs scooting forward and easing her own throbbing center around his erection as she gripped his waist, tossing her blonde hair to one side as she slowly lifted up and sank back onto him. She rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm. His fingers flexed as he pulled at the ties again, his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him, leaning backward slightly so he stroked her g-spot at the top of every thrust.

He felt a splash of warm liquid across his lower abdomen, head falling back against the pillows on a groan; she’d come so hard she’d squirted and he never wanted to remove the blindfold more.

Her hands slipped up his skin, as she hovered for the briefest of moments before she straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of their bodies as she glanced at the flush of his face where it peeked out from under the blindfold, red lips parted in a smile as she watched his flexing muscles, rolling her hips, and adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, his chest muscles pressing against her hand, while his beard rubbed against her palm as she bent to kiss him on the lips. She used her knees to push herself off him, her eyes glazed over in lust as she watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, her breasts bouncing.

Her breathing was getting heavier, as she rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis as she rode him. She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and paused before she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. She panted as she lay on top of him, both of them dappled with a sheen of sweat, and him sticky with her arousal as she stretched languidly beside him. Her lips found his as she untied the scarf around his hands and the blindfold over his eyes, the musky taste of himself on her lips had him fully hard again in a manner of seconds.

“Okay...can we do that again, but without the blindfold? My imagination doesn't suffice.” Joker grinned at her, rubbing her bare shoulder as he pulled her closer.

Abigail rolled her eyes, needing time to catch her breath after being one to do all the hard work. “You want the hand ties too?”

“All of it, but with my sight...I think I like making you jealous.”

She smacked his chest with the flat of her hand.

“Don't make a habit of it.”


End file.
